


Chance

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Maid Cafe, Mentions of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Nino works as a crossdressing maid at a cafe and meets Ohno, a customer he becomes interested in. Nino hesitates to pursue him due to past experiences but he gives it a try once again.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The story revolves pretty much around Ohno and Nino with Jun, Aiba, and Sho having very minor roles. Inspired by a certain part in a Shiyagare episode where they had Ohno ask questions to a maid (which were included here, haha). Thank you to S and Kayls who helped me out and read it through! ♥ Also posted on [my fic journal](https://rochiii.livejournal.com/4119.html) in 2 parts.

In the bustling district of Akihabara, a cafe named Skirts Over Flowers was once again crowded with guests. It was a cafe that catered to different people, quickly arising to popularity because of its delectable food offerings as well as their beautiful maids.

Ninomiya Kazunari, known more frequently as Nino, was a 34-year-old man who worked as a crossdressing maid at said establishment. As of now he was the only crossdressing maid, starting his work there after getting tired of his office job of 10 years.

His desire to work as a maid surfaced one faithful day on one of his regular visits to the cafe. He loved the food and the maids, admiring them and their work. One of his favorite things about them were the dresses. He had to admit that he loved their dresses, wanted to wear them even.

He had told a pretty maid his troubles and how tired he was of his job. It was a light comment, a simple, “Why don't you quit and do something else, master?” said with smile, that made Nino consider.

And so, he did quit his office job, and immediately submitted his resume to the cafe as it had a job opening. The manager had given him a surprised look when he mentioned he'd wanted to be a maid instead of being a cook or part of the cleaning staff.

“But you'd have to wear a dress.” The manager had said.

“Exactly.” Nino had replied in return.

The manager had his worries about hiring Nino but it all ended well as he had pretty much the same number of requests as the other maids.

And here he was, a year after, his wish to wear a maid outfit fulfilled with each day of work.

He was all made up as usual, his lips a glossy pink and his cheeks orangey-pink. He had short hair and a white frilly headband on top of his head. His maid outfit was a typical one, black-and-white, with a tutu-like skirt, on top of which was an apron. He had black stockings on, as well as black Mary Janes.

From the start, Nino had loved working at the cafe. It was a good source of income, and it was close to the game store he frequented, where he could just pass by it whenever there was a new game release. It was interesting interacting with the customers as well, learning about their daily lives, hobbies, and interests.

Sometimes however, the customers were interested in him. And sometimes he was interested in them too.

The cafe had relaxed rules regarding flirting and dating the customers, however if either party felt uncomfortable, it was easy for the other staff members to intervene.

As such, Nino would go out with his customers if he’s into them. However, there were times he had his worries, which were usually reinforced. He'd sometimes feel that they never really appreciated him as just Nino, but only as Nino the maid. Sure he loved working as a maid, but that wasn’t entirely who he was.

A regular customer had requested him for the first time that day, a tanned man with the name of Ohno Satoshi. Nino had noticed him during his previous visits. He would usually come in alone and would always bring a notebook with him. The other maids said he was good at drawing, and despite his sometimes sulkish face, Nino found him attractive, sometimes even staring at him. Sometimes Ohno stared back.

Ohno was sitting crossed legged at a table near the back, a quieter part of the cafe, looking at his notebook. He wore a dark striped shirt under a thin black polo, dark blue pants, and brown boat shoes.

Nino approached Ohno quietly, and stopped when he was in front of him. “Welcome back, master.” Nino made his presence known through his standard greeting.

“Ah, I'm home.” Ohno chuckled.

“What would you like to eat today?”

Ohno leaned in before answering. “Are you on the menu?”

“Ah, how forward, master.” Nino grinned. He wasn't totally against the idea. Ohno was pretty hot, and Nino was a little glad to know what Ohno had in mind, though customers like this had their pros and cons, as experienced by him first hand.

Ohno laughed. “I'll have carbonara today. Want to join me? My treat.”

Nino's interest piqued hearing it would be Ohno's treat. Nino wasn't keen on eating with the customers as the food the maids ordered was usually deducted from their salary. He'd rather receive his salary whole, with little deduction.

“Well, if you insist, then I'll have carbonara too. Your treat, master.” Nino took his order slip out and wrote down what Ohno ordered. “Would you fancy some desserts or a drink, master?”

“Two slices of chocolate cake then. Coffee or juice?” He asked Nino.

“Coffee please. Black.”

“Oh, that's surprising! Then, one black coffee and one orange juice.”

“You're fond of sweet things, master?”

“Yeah, I've taken a liking to sweet stuff lately. Probably because I visit this place a lot. The maids offer me their cake sometimes.” Ohno smiled.

He has a cute smile, Nino thought.

With the order taking done, Nino went to the counter to give the order slip. He went back to Ohno's table, carrying the drinks and chocolate cake slices on a tray.

“They'll bring the carbonara later, master.” Nino sat on the chair across Ohno as Ohno nodded.

“Nino, right? You're 34 years old?” Ohno had paid attention to the maid profiles, it seemed.

“Yes, master.” Nino gave a small smile. “How about master, how old is he?”

“Ah, 36! Turning 37 in a few months. We're quite close in age, huh?”

Nino nodded. He took a sip of his coffee, Ohno doing the same with his orange juice.

“So… Where do you live Nino?”

There it is, an intrusive question.

“Just around here, master.” Nino wasn't letting him slide in just yet. 

Ohno chuckled. “Alright, then. What are your hobbies?”

“I like to play video games.”

“Akihabara is perfect for you then! I like fishing.”

“Oh, is that why you're so tan, master?”

“Yeah. Have you ever gone fishing?” Ohno asked as the carbonara was served to them by another maid.

Nino shook his head. “I haven't gone fishing yet, master.”

Ohno’s mouth formed an o-shape. “Oh! It's really fun! Want to go with me next time?” He invited with a seemingly innocent face.

Nino chuckled. “I'll have to refuse, master. I get seasick so it might not turn out so fun.”

Ohno pouted. “Ah, that's too bad.”

Nino looked at Ohno's face. He seemed really sad about Nino not being able to go fishing with him. “I can play a fishing game with you in the game room if you want to, master.” The cafe had a separate room where customers could play games with the maids.

“You have a fishing game here?” Ohno was pleasantly surprised.

Nino smiled. “We do.”

“Let's play later.” Ohno smiled. “For now let's eat!” Ohno started digging in.

Nino started eating as well, just enjoying Ohno's presence. Ohno stuffed his face with pasta, some of the sauce remaining on his lips. Nino immediately took a tissue in hand.

“Master, you still have some sauce left.” Nino laughed softly, leaning in and extending his hand to wipe Ohno's lips with the tissue. Ohno just stared at Nino’s face as he did so.

“You're really cute.” Ohno was still gawking at Nino.

Nino grinned smugly. “Right?”

Ohno laughed. He went quiet until he said, “Can I get your mail address?”

There it is again.

A familiar feeling crept up on Nino but he tried to push it away. Hiding the said feeling, Nino tilted his head teasingly. “Hmm, I wonder. Do you do this with all the maids, master?” He decided to probe a bit more.

Chuckling at Nino's diversion, Ohno answered his question. “No, just you, Nino.”

Nino was surprised to hear so, his face starting to feel hot. “Eh? Why not?”

Ohno shrugged. “I'm not sure too. I just know I'm really interested in you. You're really cute too.” He said honestly. Ohno leaned in. “What about LINE?” Ohno was back to asking questions about his private life.

Nino laughed at Ohno's insistence. He was trying to be careful with Ohno, given his intentions, but he couldn't deny that he was interested in him. If Nino wasn't interested at all he would've already refused Ohno’s advances outright and would have left the table. Finally, Nino gave in. “It's ninomi.”

“Eh?” Ohno was surprised, finally getting a straight out answer from Nino about his personal life.

“Ninomi. My LINE ID.”

Ohno quickly took out his phone to add Nino. “Mine is ohnosatoshi, ah, no spaces.”

“I don't have my phone with me right now so I'll check it after work, master.”

Ohno nodded enthusiastically. He seemed a lot happier knowing Nino's LINE ID.

They continued eating their food, Ohno talking about fishing. Ohno got passionate, even talking about the different types of fish he had already caught.

“Do you work as a fisherman, master?” Nino inquired when Ohno took a break from talking to eat his cake.

With a mouthful of cake, Ohno shook his head. “I’m an illustrator.” He said after finally swallowing.

“Ah, no wonder you have a notebook then! The other maids said you drew well.”

Ohno raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you’ve asked them about me?” He smirked.

“I have, and the maids sometimes tell stories about the masters they've encountered throughout the day. They told me you drew them.”

“I did. Would it be okay for me to draw you?” Ohno took out a pencil.

“Of course, master. Should I stay still?”

“That would be good, yes. Just stay still and relax, okay?”

“Yes, master.” Nino followed, slouching a little as he relaxed into his seat, his face turning expressionless, the playful glint from earlier gone.

“Cute.” Ohno commented, making Nino chuckle softly. The side of Ohno's lip extended to a smile. “You're slouchy like I am, huh?”

“I am, master.” Nino replied as he watched Ohno sketch into his notebook.

After a few minutes of silence, Ohno was done with his drawing. “Here it is!” He said, turning his notebook. The drawing was a sketch of Nino from his chest up until his headband. It was sketchy and rough but it was truly in likeness with him. His more noticeable features were there, such as his kittenish lips and the mole on his chin.

“Wow. You're really amazing, master!” Nino’s eyes sparkled as he commented on Ohno's drawing.

“Thank you. Maids are cute so I've taken a liking to drawing them.”

“Is that why you're here a lot, master?” Nino questioned.

“Yeah! My friend took me with him for the first time since he wanted to try it out. It turned out to be a lot of fun so I go by myself now.”

“I see. Have you made friends with any of the other masters?” He inquired, curious if Ohno has ever heard of stories regarding the maids, specifically about himself.

Ohno shook his head. “Nope. I’m not really that sociable.”

“You and me both, master.”

“You talk pretty well for someone who isn’t that sociable.” Ohno chuckled. “You know, it's the first time I've been this interested in a maid.” Ohno gave him a flirtatious look.

Nino smiled. He had started believing Ohno, though he was still a little cautious. “Is it your first time being with a crossdressing maid, master?”

“It is.”

“Then, do you like men?”

“Yeah! Women too, anyone really.” Ohno smiled. “The dress really fits you.”

“Thank you, master.” Nino gave a small bow. Ah, so he does like the dress, Nino thought.

“What about you, do you like men?” Ohno was drumming his fingers on the table slowly.

“I do.” Nino admitted easily, comfortable knowing Ohno did as well. He paused before asking, “What got you interested in me, master?”

“I felt we had a similar vibe. When you slouched I felt it even more.” Ohno gave a laugh. “I feel like I want to see you even in your private life.”

Nino nodded with a smile, happy yet still a little doubtful. “You're quite interesting, master.”

“I'm even more interesting in bed, I think.”

“Really forward too.” Nino laughed. “Sorry, but I don't fuck on the first date, master.” Nino smirked.

“Ah, what a vulgar maid.” Ohno said sweetly. “What about the second date then?”

“Hm, I wonder. I'll think about it, master.” Nino chuckled.

Nino’s supposed date with Ohno ended when Ohno received a phone call from his editor, whom he referred to as Sho-chan, asking for the illustrations to be submitted that day. Ohno bid farewell to Nino, handing him the payment for their food and leaving a promise for another meeting.

Nino took a break and went to the kitchen. There, his workmates Aiba Masaki and Matsumoto Jun were cooking up orders, dressed in typical chef uniforms.

“Taking a break?” Aiba asked the obvious, Nino thought.

“Yeah.” Nino sat on the floor, and rested his cheek on his hand.

“So, how was that Ohno guy. He’s a regular right?”

“Yeah, he wanted to fuck me.” Nino stated bluntly, looking directly at Jun.

“How forward.” Aiba replied, stirring the fried rice in the wok.

“Is he one of those then?” Jun asked.

“He said he isn’t friends with the other customers so probably not. Maybe.” There’s a tinge of hope in Nino’s statement and Jun sighed.

“Be careful, Nino.” With concern evident in his voice, Aiba spoke out what Jun had also wanted to say. 

Nino smiled. “Yeah, I’ll be careful. Truth be told I’m interested in him but I really hoping he’s not… one of those.”

“ _He’s easy, you know. If you can’t get any of the other maids, he’ll probably spread his legs willingly for you._ ”

Nino shuddered, remembering.

“ _But he’s a guy._ ”

“ _Let him keep the skirt. You can fuck him from behind too so you don’t have to see his dick._ ”

Nino smiled bitterly as he remembered. He didn’t hear it for himself, but Jun did and told Nino about it. Jun had brought out the trash bin that night, and saw a few regular customers gathered outside, talking about Nino.

Given their relaxed dating rules the maids could bring a customer home if they had wanted to. Nino found that implication to be quite nice, especially as he was single and was quite lonely. However, it seemed to have become a way for customers to pass him around, because he agreed to their advances easily, because they were rejected by the other maids, and not because they were really into him.

It angered Nino and made him feel pathetic, believing they truly liked him.

Since then, Nino had been trying to not be “easy”. Refusing to entertain those customers Jun overheard specifically, one day Nino noticed they never came back to the cafe. It was quite sad for him, as he had genuine interest in those people. Though he supposed he was pretty gross too, using his job to meet people to hook up with. He recognized both him and his customers had their faults, and had been trying to just work as a maid. No more hookups.

That is until Ohno came, and he started to reconsider again.

Ohno messaged him on LINE the next morning with a “ _good morning, it's ohno._ ”

“ _it's nino._ ” Nino replied, deliberately dropping the word master or any emojis, wondering if Ohno will say anything about it.

“ _what are you doing right now? do you have work?_ ”

Nino smiled, knowing it won't be any maid-master roleplay chat as he would expect from other customers. “ _playing games on my ds. no work today. you?_ ”

“ _having a dragon ball super marathon! i recorded them._ ”

Chuckling, Nino replied. “ _we're both on our dork modes huh?_ ”

“ _yeah, haha! speaking of games, let's play that fishing game you told me about at the cafe soon!_ ”

There it is, an invitation for another request. “ _make sure you submit a request for me then~_ ” Nino said it lightly, though he remembered Ohno implicating wanting to fuck by the second date and felt a bit sad. Would it turn out like how the others did, he wondered.

Surprisingly their second date was less laced with sexual innuendos. They ended up playing the fishing game, both of them enjoying it. Ohno talked more about his work, how he worked with a magazine, published in paper as well as online, supplying illustrations and graphics.

As innocent as the date was, and even without Ohno's insistence, Nino still decided to take Ohno home. Nino left the cafe wearing his work clothes. This had become a habit of his, as the first customer he ever took home had complained when he tried leaving in his own clothes.

Filled with uncertainty, Nino led Ohno to his apartment. He tried unlocking the door, tense.

Ohno seemed to have noticed something was bothering Nino. “Um, Nino, are you okay? We don’t have to do it today. We can just play games if you want.” Nino looked at Ohno with a worried expression. “Or, you know, I can leave if you need to be alone.” Ohno continued, pointing behind him.

Nino bit his lower lip. “No– It’s okay, I’ll be alright. I’m just having a hard time with the door.” It was a stupid response, he had been distant ever since they’ve gone out of the cafe, so he knew Ohno’s worries weren’t unfounded.

Once they were inside just past the genkan, Nino leaned in and kissed Ohno hurriedly, pushing his tongue in Ohno’s mouth. Ohno responded, kissing back, smearing lipstick on Nino's lips.

Nino felt Ohno’s hand at his back, specifically at the zipper of his dress, pulling it down. Nino stiffened and parted with Ohno. “You don’t want me to keep the dress on?”

“Maybe next time if you want. I want to see all of you this time, is that okay?” Ohno said softly.

Nino smiled, going back to kissing Ohno. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Once Ohno had Nino’s zipper all the way down, he slid the fabric off Nino’s shoulders and arms, and kneeled down to pull off his skirt, revealing green boxers with an elephant pattern. Ohno laughed. “How cute!” Ohno sat on his butt as he saw Nino’s underwear.

Nino laughed as well, stepping out of his skirt, shoes, and headband. Nino’s hands went to roll his stockings down, also stepping out of them as Ohno continued laughing at his underwear. He wasn't Nino the maid anymore, just Nino.

“You have too many clothes on.” Nino knelt down and started undressing Ohno.

Time went by quickly, at one point Ohno was on his knees sucking Nino off, and the next Nino was on his back getting pounded by Ohno. They ended up exhausted on the floor, sweaty and bare, stained with come.

“Ah, that was good, Nino.” Ohno reached out to Nino, pulling him by the arm to embrace him.

“I’m sweaty and gross, Ohno-san.”

“Me too.” Ohno didn’t let up on the embrace and Nino laughed.

“You can go take a bath if you want.”

“Oh, okay then! Join me? I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Nino was surprised. “You don’t mind taking a bath with me?”

“Nino, we already fucked. I wouldn’t mind cleaning up with you.” Ohno laughed.

Nino went quiet. He had realized it before that the other customers never went that far for him, some didn’t even let him come before leaving– giving  bullshit excuses like they needed to be up early the next day.

With a smile, Nino guided Ohno to the bathroom.

Ohno did as he said, washing Nino’s hair and Nino also washed his. It was a fun bath, warm and cozy. They fit themselves in Nino's tiny bathtub, intimate, skin to skin.

After the bath Ohno was dressed in Nino’s clothes which fit him perfectly. Ohno rolled around the bed as he waited for Nino to get dressed.

Nino stared at him as he pulled up his sweatpants. “You’re not… going home?”

Ohno stopped rolling and laid on his stomach. “Eh? Oh… do you want me to leave already? I can… do that.” Disappointment was evident in Ohno’s voice as he knelt up on the bed.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, I—” Nino paused, not really sure whether to continue.

Ohno seemed to have understood, asking, “Did the other people you brought home leave immediately?”

Nino smiled bitterly. “They did.” He said, putting a fresh shirt on and heading to bed.

“Is that why you were a bit unsure tonight?” Ohno laid on the bed the same time Nino did, inching closer to him as he spoke.

Nino smiled. “You noticed, huh. Yeah, sorry about that.”

Ohno embraced him again. “You can tell me about it if you want. I’ll listen to you.” Ohno smiled.

Nino sighed. “They wouldn’t even fuck with me without the dress on you know.” As if a switched has been turned on, Nino let out everything he had been keeping in, comfortable and warm in Ohno’s arms. How he had been cautious during their first date, asking if he was interested in men, and wondering if he'd heard what other customers had said about him.

Ohno didn’t reply much but Nino knew he was listening, as Ohno would stroke at Nino’s skin when he would pause in his words, when he would hesitate. As Nino finished speaking Ohno squeezed him in a tighter embrace, their legs tangled together and their skin warm on each other.

Ohno didn’t make any promises, didn’t say he wouldn’t be like them. Ohno just listened, which was exactly what Nino needed. And even from that he knew, he really wasn’t one of them.

As Nino woke up, he found Ohno still on the bed. They were no longer embracing each other but their faces were just a few inches apart. Nino was relieved, thinking he would have left. “Still here, huh.” Nino smiled, leaving a small kiss on Ohno’s nose.

Ohno scrunched his face in response, Nino laughing at it. That stirred Ohno up, mumbling out a, “What is it?”

Nino shook his head. “It’s nothing, nothing.”

Ohno pouted, still quite sleepy. He pulled Nino into him. “Sleep more.”

When they finally got out the bed, Nino made breakfast and Ohno watched him from the living room, sketching him as he cooked.

As they were eating, Ohno showed him his sketch, grinning widely.

“I like this one a lot.” Nino said, his gums showing as he smiled. He was glad Ohno appreciated him as himself, even without the dress or the make-up.

“That's a good face.” Ohno quickly got to work on another sketch, copying Nino's face.

Nino looked fondly at Ohno. Throughout the short time he'd spent with Ohno his worries had been proven wrong. For now, it was a good choice for him to give Ohno a chance, hoping in the future that he could say the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
